


Writing Promts and One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Writing Prompts and One-shots. All characters belong to there original creators.





	Writing Promts and One-Shots

"Lance, I swear to god if you aren't down here in one minute I'm leaving you." 

Lance rolled his eyes "I'll just be a few more seconds," he responded to Pidge who was waiting outside of the bathroom door " I promise."

Pidge just rolled their eyes. "You could at least go faster Lance," They looked up " Hunk's gonna call a search party at this rate."  
Lance turned around "I'm done lets go Pidgeon."  
"Finally," Pidge walked to the door with Lance behind them "and don't call me that."

-Skip to when they arrive cause I'm lazy-

"Mullet," Lance said as he spotted Keith alone at the booth " Where's Adam and Shiro?" Lance asked as he sat across from Keith.

"They got caught up at work, something about Shiro's arm messing up." Keith replied as he looked up from his phone. "Where's Pidge and Hunk."

"Pidge went to get coffee," Lance said as his phone went off "and apparently Hunk just got invited to hang out with Shay." Pidge slid in to the booth by Lance "So I'm stuck with you two for an hour, great." Lance gasped pretending to be offended.

"Cause I just love being a third wheel. It's so fun. This isn't sarcasm. No, definitely not." Pidge said looking at Lance and Keith who both suddenly got very red. "So now that no one is here to stop me," Pidge stared at Lance and Keith while smirking "when are you two gonna admit you both walking gay disasters for each other."

Lance started to protest but Pidge cut him off. " I mean we all saw you staring at Keiths abs when he came back from the gym the other day."  
Keith started to snicker "And don't think I didn't see you stare at Lances ass when he wore leggings to class last week," Pidge stated while standing up from the table "so I'm just going to do everyone a favor and let you two have your first date."

Pidge started to walk away but stopped and turned around facing Lance and Keith who were still very red and gaping at Pidge. "Don't forget to use protection kids." Pidge said winking at them.

"PIDGE" They yelled in unison as Pidge walk out the door laughing.

\-----------  
Anyway I know that was super short but I'm just testing the waters right now. I hope to post at least once a week unless I'm busy or in a mood to write. I hope you liked it - E


End file.
